Steve vs Shovel Knight
Steve vs Shovel Knight is ZackAttackX's second BAFW battle. Description Minecraft vs Shovel Knight! Today's treasure hunt will be a victory - who will claim the goods first? Fight Location: Forest biome - Minecraft. Steve emerged from a cave and placed a chest down, dropping off his loot. Diamonds, emeralds, gold, iron, redstone, the lot! He then spotted an iron ore he missed on the way and drew his pickaxe and went to mine it. Once he collected them up, he turned back to his chest, where... a figure in blue was rummaging through it, stealing his precious minerals. The figure looked up and noticed Steve staring back. They stared at each other in silence for a while, until Shovel Knight slipped one of Steve's diamonds into his inventory. (Cues xi-on - Paradise ~ Deep Mountain) Steve quickly drew his bow and fired it at Shovel Knight, who reacted just in time, blocking it with his Shovel Blade. FIGHT! Steve then slammed on his best armour and then continued to fire at Shovel Knight. Shovel Knight swatted them away with the blade of his shovel, then leaped into the air, stabbing down at Steve with a Shovel Drop. Steve pulled out his Diamond Sword and raised it in front of him, fending off Shovel Knight's offense, pushing him back. Shovel Knight planted his Shovel Blade into the ground to break his fall, and Steve once again drew his bow. He fired several arrows at his opponent, but Shovel Knight equipped his Dust Knuckles and punched the ground, forcing some of the dirt to rise and catch the arrows. Steve rushed in to cut Shovel Knight down, but SK responded with a punch to Steve's gut, then he proceeded to punch him repeatedly in the chest and face, backing him into a tree. As Shovel Knight swung again, prepared to bash Steve's skull against the tree, the Minecraft avatar ducked and struck him across the torso with his blade, then again for good measure. Shovel Knight then jumped up ahead, dropping a Chaos Sphere down at Steve. The Minecraft avatar drew his bow once more and shot the incoming sphere, redirecting it back towards the airborne Shovel Knight. SK drew his Shovel Blade again and Shovel Dropped off the sphere, sending it back down towards Steve. Steve leaped away, but was nicked on the back by the sphere, pushing him deeper into the treeline. Shovel Knight then dropped to the ground, but couldn't find his opponent. He squinted at the treeline. No Steve. He then heard the sound of something... someone... sneaking up behind him. He gripped the Shovel Blade tightly and swung with all his might... (Music cuts) totally f**king up the chicken that was tottering along. Shovel Knight recoiled a little, and then was struck in the back by a familiar Diamond Sword. (Music continues) Steve re-emerged, having used a Splash Potion of Invisibility to slither away earlier. He and Shovel Knight then engaged in a back and forth duel for a while, Shovel Knight even managing to remove Steve's helmet, until Steve threw down some TNT in front of him, right as Shovel Knight fired a blast from his Flare Wand. The explosion caught both fighters, creating a massive hole leading down into a ravine. And both Steve and Shovel Knight were plummeting! Steve quickly grabbed a Potion of Slow Falling, but only drank half of it when Shovel Knight grabbed onto him, prying his hands off the potion and finishing the rest himself. The two began to fall slowly, but continued their fight as they descended. Shovel Knight attempted a Shovel Drop, which was less effective, and Steve parried easily. He then grabbed Shovel Knight by the leg and hurled him into the wall of the pit, striking him with multiple sword swings. Shovel Knight repelled what he could, bashing Steve with a headbutt, sending him plummeting towards a lava pit below him. Steve had to act quick. He planted his sword into the wall and waited for SK to attack again, which he did. Steve then ducked under his sword, allowing his foe to strike the wall as well. Steve then pulled himself up, dropkicking his opponent in the chest and back into the air. As Steve descended, he drew his bow and fired an arrow perfectly into Shovel Knight's neck. The now deceased Shovel Knight proceeded to fall helplessly into the pit of lava, whereas Steve slowly dropped harmlessly next to it. (Music stops) K.O! Steve then pulled out a Potion of Regeneration and drank up, his health beginning to regenerate. Shame he never got that diamond back. Oh well, surely one won't go amiss, right? (Victory music) Category:ZackAttackX Category:'Video Games' themed battles Category:Boys only themed battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Human vs Human themed battles Category:Bow vs Sword themed battles Category:Battles between 2 different series Category:Battles between 2 different companies Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Completed Battles